The invention relates to a spittle cuspidor for the retention of spittle, and more particularly to a portable spittle cuspidor having a spittle container, a removable protruding funnel section enabling the cleaning of the spittle container and a cap for preventing the spillage of retained spittle assembled in a compact fashion facilitating the portability of the cuspidor.
Various configurations of spittle cuspidors have been known at least as early as eighteen seventy-eight. The primary purpose of a cuspidor is to direct spittle from the user to a spittle retainer. This is customarily done through the use of a funnel. Examples of early cuspidors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 199,541 and 210,484. Both of these patents disclose a funnel being suspended within a spittle container by resting the funnel on the top of the spittle container. While these structures function in directing the spittle to the spittle container, they were not designed to be portable.
The desire to have a portable cuspidor exists because cuspidor users such as tobacco chewers partake in chewing tobacco, hence creating spittle, in areas where stationary cuspidors are not found. Examples of such a usage occur during the driving of an automobile or the viewing of a movie. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,547 discloses a pocket cuspidor which utilizes a spittle container received within another second waterproof container. To use this cuspidor, the user removes the spittle container and funnel from a second waterproof container with one hand to place the funnel in an operative position, while the other hand holds the waterproof container. The requirement of using two hands in order to present the funnel in a desirable operative position is unsafe when used while driving. Consequently a design which presents the funnel in a ready to use position is desirable.
Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,126,701 and 4,503,572 disclose cuspidors having a funnel section rim attached to the lip of a spittle container. Both of these inventions are designed to be disposable. Accordingly, the funnel attachment means of having a rim attached to the lip is not designed for repeated disengagement. To disengage the entire circumference of the funnel, the attachment rim must be snapped off of the spittle container. This is cumbersome and may result in the unintentional spillage of spittle and the possibility that the rim may be deformed by the force required to remove the funnel from the container. Hence, should the funnel rim become deformed, then a secure attachment between the funnel rim and the spittle container lip may be hindered. Additionally, such a configuration does not provide the spittle container with a secure means of preventing the spittle container from being deformed by pressure exerted by the user. Should the spittle container be deformed there is a possibility that the rim of the funnel section would become disengaged from the lip of the spittle container.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable reusable cuspidor which is easy to use and has the funnel in an extended, exposed position;
Additionally, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable cuspidor which can be easily cleaned and used over and over again;
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable cuspidor which is durable and will maintain structural integrity even when an unintentional excessive force is exerted onto the spittle container;
Furthermore, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable cuspidor which is streamline and can be placed in the pocket of the user;
Additionally, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable cuspidor which has a compartment for the storage of tobacco and the like for use by the user.